


First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes...

by LucPub



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Marriage, Other, Parenthood, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPub/pseuds/LucPub
Summary: On the day they get married, Gren and Kazi also become parents.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 16





	First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes...

Gren nudged Kazi. “We have other big news, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Kazi looked up at the family and friends that had gathered at the lunch to celebrate Gren and Kazi’s marriage. Kazi's family was all there, plus Amaya and Janai, the queens of Lux Aurea. And Corvus, who had traveled to Lux Aurea from the Earthblood territory where he made his new home. Years ago, Kazi would've never even dreamed of a day like this. “We’re expecting.”

An audible gasp came from somewhere in the room. It was quiet for a few moments, then murmuring.

“Congratulations!” a distant relative finally said. “When’s the due date?”

“Oh, no, I’m not pregnant,” Kazi corrected. “We've been approved to foster. The home study came back this morning with a positive recommendation. We could have a child in our home later today, or it could be a few months, it depends. We’re hoping to adopt from the system. Sometimes it takes a while.” Kazi didn’t want to get their hopes up. It could be a long time before Gren and Kazi expanded their family to include children.

“That’s great!” said Kazi’s father. It was not a surprise to Kazi's parents, Kazi and Gren had mentioned adopting before. “Is there anything we can do?”

“Occasional childcare would be nice,” Gren finally spoke. “Are you up to it?”

“Of course,” Kazi’s mother responded.

* * * * * *

Kazi opened the door to the house and the couple stepped inside. "I'm going to the bathroom, then I'll help you put away the leftovers," they said.

"Ok," Gren responded. Just as he sat the food down at the table, there was a knock at the front entrance.

“I’ll get it,” Gren said. He stood up and went to open the door.

“I’m looking for Gren and Kazi,” said the man standing on the other side of the doorway.

“I’m Gren, and Kazi is in the– oh nevermind,” he finished as Kazi came out and walked over to stand next to him.

“I’m Kufi, a social worker. I have a potential placement, a hard of hearing teen. I was relieved to find in your profile that you both know sign language. I know it’s sudden, but are you available?”

Gren looked to Kazi. He didn’t want to push them into something they were uncomfortable with.

“Yes, we are.” they said.

It seems they wouldn’t be waiting long to expand their family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic so infuriating I needed to write eyebleach to quench my unending rage, so now this exists. Anyways I made a very deliberate choice to phrase raising children as "expanding" their family instead of "starting", because Gren and Kazi are already a family.


End file.
